


Only a Kiss

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's never operated a kissing booth before. Dean's never been to a kissing booth before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Kiss

Roman had definitely not planned on spending his Saturday working at the kissing booth that his fraternity had decided to set up for the college's annual Fall Carnival. It wasn't like Roman was opposed to the idea of his fraternity brothers setting up a kissing booth or anything like that, because all of the money was going to charity. He just knew his brothers well enough to know that charity had nothing to do with the decision to set up a kissing booth. It was a clever way to meet and potentially even get dates with girls. It was also a good way to get mono, but this wasn't Roman's idea. Hopefully time would fly by. He set about making sure that the booth didn't look messy, not even realizing that someone had approached the booth.

“Roman!” Randy Orton, one of his fraternity brothers, yelled. “You got a customer.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Roman apologized as he strolled back up to the booth. He didn't even notice that the person standing there wasn't a girl until he looked up. Blue eyes locked on his own, and Roman couldn't help but think that the guy standing on the other side of the booth looked vaguely familiar. He thought that maybe he'd had a philosophy or sociology class with this guy, but Roman couldn't remember his name. The boy cut an imposing figure, all scowl and hunched shoulders, with a messy mop of sandy brown curls. Roman estimated that he was a couple of inches taller than him, and if he remembered correctly, the boy was a sophomore, while Roman was a junior. “Hope you weren't waiting long.”

“Nah, I just got here.” The boy cleared his throat, and one glance at his name tag allowed Roman to see his name. Dean Ambrose. “So, uh, what am I supposed to do? I've never been to one of these things.”

Roman chuckled. Dean looked embarrassed to be standing there, probably because he had no idea what to do. It was cute. Roman had to admit that, even though Dean was trying to appear intimidating, he possessed a boyish charm. Roman had never dated a guy before—he was open to the possibility of it, he'd just never met anyone that he found to be dating material—but he had experimented with members of the same sex in high school and his first year of college. He couldn't be absolutely sure, but the deep blush on Dean's cheeks and the way he was shifting uncomfortably made Roman think that Dean was probably curious about what kissing a guy would be like.

“You pay however much you'd like to donate, I'll put it in this bag,” Roman gestured to a red bag emblazoned with the college's logo across it. “And I'll kiss you. Or one of the other guys can kiss you, if you'd like. Wouldn't want to make you feel weird.”

Dean's fingers slid up to tap at his collarbone in an erratic beat. “No, it's cool.” He handed a ten dollar bill to Roman. “Hope that helps with your charity thing...or whatever.” He was rambling and tapping his collarbone harder, more consistently, and Roman could tell that this kid was extremely nervous.

“Just relax, Dean.” Roman pulled his long, dark hair behind him and fastened it with a rubber band. “It's painless. Have you ever kissed another man before?”

Dean didn't answer, but he didn't have to. His blush, which had spread to his neck, spoke for him. Roman smirked and leaned forward. Dean closed his eyes and mimicked Roman's stance.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but for Dean, it felt like time stopped completely. The cliché about sparks flying was totally true in that moment. Roman's lips were soft and tasted faintly of cherry chapstick and something else—maybe spearmint? Dean couldn't tell, because the kiss didn't last long enough. He'd never kissed anotehr guy before, had never even wanted to, but now his perspective had definitely changed, and Dean wondered why he'd never thought about this before. 

Roman pulled away from the kiss, his eyes locked on Dean's.

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” he questioned, his eyes scanning Dean's face for any sign of disgust or discomfort. But he found nothing there but shock, which was to be expected, and confusion. 

“Damn,” Dean whispered, all flushed and breathy. “You're like a really good kisser.” He ran his fingers over his lips and smirked. “Wanna try it again?”

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head. This kid was too much.

“Thanks for donating, Dean.” He placed the money inside of the bag. “See ya around sometime.” Roman wasn't trying to brush Dean off, but if he didn't move things along, he'd likely stand there for the rest of the day talking to Dean. 

“Yeah, I guess I gotta go,” Dean replied, the disappointment evident in his voice. “Hey, wait a second. I forgot to give you something.” He pressed a slip of paper into Roman's hand, and before Roman could say anything, took off, not even bothering to look at Roman as he left. 

“Forgot to give me what?” Roman asked, but Dean was already gone. With a frown, Roman turned the slip of paper over in his hand. In Dean's chicken scratch, there was a message. It read:

_I'm in Ramirez Hall, room 23. Come by after you're done. I wanna kiss you again.-Dean_

With a laugh, Roman pocketed the slip of paper. Dean was certainly persistent, but Roman found that he liked it. He decided to take Dean up on his offer later. After all, what did he have to lose?


End file.
